regalame otra noche como aquella
by amatista-jave
Summary: Bien, tenemos a Cuddy, y a HOuse...recordando aquella NOCHE.....


Me das todo lo que te pido porque una noche te di todo lo que…

Deja de mirarme el culo cuando crees que no veo, deja de fantasear conmigo en la ducha… olvídame House ese barco ya zarpó

Eso ni tu te lo crees.

Ella solo volteó para sonreírle seductora…Era cierto ni ella se lo creía, y moría porque las cosas se repitieran, sus cuerpos parecían piezas de un mismo puzle, hechos a medida y distancia. Simplemente así.

Sus cuerpos de complementaban como nadie jamás, ni con Stacy le pasó. A Ella con ninguno de turno. No importaba si fue una noche o miles, o un invento de la mente perversa de él.

Se fue caminando hasta su oficina pensándolo, él se quedó parado mirando irse a la quimera en que esa mujer se convirtió, una diosa improbable, porque cuando ella decía convencida que no. Era uno definitivo. Firme e inamovible.

-no creas tanto Lisa, no creas todo lo que piensas, porque te engañas tu sola. Pensó

-Dra Cuddy…

Es verdad que me pierdo con él, es verdad que sus besos y sus manos no me dejan pensar con claridad, me confunde. Pensaba lisa jugando con su collar. Absorta totalmente en eso, no vió que la llamaba Cameron .

-Dra Cuddy!!!

-hum, si perdón dime Cameron

-Parece que recordó algo agradable, estaba en las nubes.

-jaja, si verdad. Lo siento dime

-necesito que vea estos estudios, House no cree que sea autoinmune y los estudios lo confirman…

-Claro, claro, ya me encargo yo de ello.

Se levantó de su sillón con una sonrisa imborrable. Y se dirigió hasta House.

-viniste para atracar el barco jefa, o todavía navega buscando en cada puerto su casa.

- es curioso sabes. No se navegar así que…

-así?, yo creí que podías hacer izar la vela fácilmente

-la tuya la iza hasta…

Fueron interrumpidos por Foreman entrando con los resultados del ultimo análisis que arrojaba no ser autoinmune.

-Bueno veo que no tengo nada que hacer aquí-

-Cuddy…espera

-adios House.

El día transcurrió sin resaltos Cuddy en sus reuniones y House vagando. Cerca de las 6 se la tarde el busca de Cuddy no paraba de vibrar, y ella estaba en una reunión de la junta y optó por terminar la reunión que no le quedaba mucho. Cuando llego a su oficina entró la enfermera a anunciarle que tenía una consulta en el cuarto 3 de House. Seguramente sería un análisis rectal, o un pene infectado… de mala gana abrió la puerta para encontrarlo dormido con un libro en la cara.

-House que quieres

-hummm

-despierta quieres.

-jefa

-donde esta el paciente…

-soy yo, me duele mucho mi pierna sabes. Dijo mientras se bajaba los pantalones y quedaba en bóxers.

-le podías haber pedido a Wilson que te diera mas pastillas.

-no quiero pastillas

-ufff de verdad debes de estar mal para no quererlas

-Cuddy es en serio. Dijo con cara de niño bueno.

Cuddy comenzó a auscultar la pierna moviéndola, tocando la cicatriz...rozó mas bien a propósito la entrepierna. Y House como un adolescente dejó que su cuerpo reaccionara, dejando que el bulto en sus bóxer creciera. Haciendo que cuddy se riera.

-así que esto querías…

-Lisa. Te dije que si sabias izar la vela, le dijo sin mas reparos, por primera vez honesto

-ya te dije que no.

-se que dices que no, porque con mis caricias no piensas, que te turban. Como a mi me turba tu culo, o mirarte o fantasear contigo en la ducha o en mi cama o en la oficina.

-Adios House.

Y salió de ahí como alma que lleva el diablo. Tomó sus cosas y se fue lo mas rápido a su casa. House hizo lo mismo, En mucho tiempo la decana no se había ido tan temprano a su casa. Lisa apenas llegó a su casa entro corriendo, en busca de algo que la hiciera olvidar. Intento distraerse con un libro, darse un baño, y nada; seguía pensando en él…recordando sus manos en su cuerpo, sus labios recorriéndola, mordiéndola, como besaba sus pechos, y… eso fue todo, esto ya era demasiado, hoy como nunca lo necesitaba, podría haber sido cualquier hombre, incluso el que pasaba por fuera de su casa, pero a último momento, al mas intimo tenía que él. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla y buscó la botella de Whisky y recordándolo fue que se tomo tres sin hielo sus recuerdos seguían invadiendola, se vistió con lo primero que pilló, una camiseta y un jeans…

Golpeo la puerta 10 minutos y nada. Ya se iba cuando una voz ebria y conocida la detuvo.

-que quieres

Nada no respondió, sólo le salto encima de los labios. Y se lo devoró como tenía que haberlo hecho hace tiempo. Recorrer el mundo en sus brazos, eso sin importarle nada después de todo las cosas en pareja siempre se solucionan en la cama. Y a veces las palabras sobran porque pudiendo descifrar a este hombre con la mirada y en la cama realmente podía bastarle…ya sus deseos o anhelos, o la nada y la miseria se vería después… nadie dice que tenían que ser un matrimonio, ni formar una familia porque lo relevante era el aquí, el presente, el estarle mordiendo los labios con sabor a whisky, o eran los de ella, o era la mezcla de los dos. Dios sabe que sobrios no lo habrían hecho, eran tan tozudos orgullosos los dos que esta era la alternativa viable…

Las ropas fueron abandonadas por el departamento, ebrios de ellos mismos fue que se consumieron y Entre jadeos House le dijo…regálame otra noche como aquella. Y mil te quiero mas… cada silaba entre cortada por gemidos de placer. A Lisa Cuddy la dra que quiere una familia, hijos hoy no le interesaba eso, Hoy era Lisa, la mujer que estaba en brazos del hombre que deseaba, sintiéndolo dentro de ella, como nunca. Y esa noche así estuvieron como los adolescentes que no eran...El universo sabe cuantas noches después de esa. Y de lo que fue de sus vidas. Que para el caso es que es irrelevante… Con certeza plena…ese barco no volverá a zarpar.


End file.
